Fin del cuento
by Pashelene
Summary: Cuando tu padre te amenaza con disfrazarte de una prostituta para mostrarte como un trofeo inalcanzable, nunca dudes que te disfrazara de Sheherazade, y puede que esa misma noche el príncipe Encantador se enamore de ti. Pero luego del matrimonio, no todo es "Vivieron felices para siempre" (F.T le pertenece a Hiro Mashima)
1. Una princesa y Un príncipe

La princesa era la más escurridiza doncella del palacio, tanto, que a sus 17 años seguía encerrada en su torre, mientras las demás ya estaban en la edad para casarse, pues desde los 12 0 14 estaban prometidas. La vida era dura y no siempre tocaba un buen marido. Como Erza, el caballero de armadura de titanio, que solo hacía 3 años se había casado con el actual general del ejército, Jellal Fernández, matrimonio feliz y que se mantenía actualmente. Su prima, la condesa Levy McGarden estaba prometida al gran Márquez del reino vecino: Gajell RedFox. La gran cortesana Jubia Lockser tenía el matrimonio recién consumado con el general del ejército del reino vecino: Gray Fullbuster.

En cuanto a ella, todos esperaban que se uniera en santo matrimonio con el príncipe vecino, y el mismo rey vecino estaba tramitando la pedida de mano oficial, hasta ella creía que se iba a casar con el príncipe. Era uno de los príncipes que más había llamado su atención mientras estudiaba en el convento, las hermanas glorificaban a los actuales cortesanos, y recordaba que hasta los 14 años, edad en que estaba por salir del convento, el príncipe había domado dragones, rescatado innumerables princesas, derrotado al mal en todos los rincones de su reino y se preparaba para ir a derrotar al mal por el mundo.

_ Seguro el príncipe Dragneel es un muchacho excepcional_ decía su padre_ Ya estoy aburrido, cualquiera de estos días te llevaré a su palacio disfrazada de Sheherazade para que al fin un hombre pueda domarte. ¡Mujer testaruda!

Pero nunca esperó que sus amenazas fueran reales, en la carroza, disfrazada de Sheherazade, versión prostituta, bajó hasta palacio, sentada en un altar entre cojines, incienso, y varios mozos cubriéndola con géneros traslucidos. Con rabia e impotencia se vio acorralada, en la idea que su padre se reía ahora, pero no era así, estaba a su lado, podía ver su figura.

_ ¡El monarca vecino, el rey Jude y su hija Lucy!_ aclamó el portero.

_ Saludos, Igneel, rey del fuego. He venido con un obsequio, las más talentosas bailarinas de mi reino a tu disposición._ saludó Jude.

_ Saludos a ti, Jude, el justo, saludos princesa Lucy, la dulce_ dijo también_ Agradezco tu regalo, y lo espero ansioso_ hizo una seña_ siéntate a mi lado mientras observamos.

Y así, 14 bailarinas aparecieron en escena, todas vestidas con un bombacho verde, zapatillas fucsia con adornos plateados, corpiño fucsia y una mascada de gaza transparente de color fucsia, llenas de enormes argollas plateadas en las orejas y brazaletes en las muñecas, todas con el cabello tomado, y un físico espectacular. Detrás de ellas 5 integrantes barones de una banda de músicos que empezaron a tocar. Los reyes se deleitaban con la música y el espectáculo de vientres danzantes como el vientre de las víboras, y caderas bailarinas.

_ Acá viene la mejor parte_ dijo en susurros Jude a Igneel, aplaudiendo borracho de vino y sensualidad.

De entre las gazas transparentes, la silueta de la princesa comenzó a hacerse visible, y de entre los cojines, apareció Lucy, con la ropa más pequeña que le pudieron encontrar, un corpiño sin tirantes rojo con detalles dorados, y sobre los hombros una pitón albina, de las caderas le prendían telas con aberturas hasta los muslos a cada lado, rojas también con detalles dorados, pies descalzos con un brazalete. Mientras bailaba, su indignación se hacía evidente en Igneel, pero solo sonrió ante el castigo impuesto por su vecino a su hija, quien hacía sonar las monedas de oro atadas a su cinto. Aunque fuera una casualidad, esa fue la vez que Natsu por primera vez sintió curiosidad por un invitado y bajó a ver qué sucedía… Se detuvo junto a su padre, y luego ignoró todo y se quedó mirando a la criatura de ceño fruncido que bailaba, mientras las bailarinas le quitaban prendas, primero fue la tela que tapaba los lados de sus piernas, y luego cuando el príncipe estuvo a punto de tener un infarto, le quitaron el corpiño , y tapando sus senos, unos pedazos de tela transparente que se hacía más oscuro en los pezones, pero que dejaban adivinar su cuerpo, y luego fue la parte de abajo, Natsu tuvo que sujetarse del trono para no caer presa de los encantos de la princesa, nuevamente, un genero transparente la cubrió, y uno oscuro, tapó su dignidad, pero para ese momento, Natsu estaba harto.

_ Llévenla a mi cuarto_ ordenó por primera vez.

_ ¡hijo!_ le susurró_ No es una doncella cualquiera, es la princesa vecina, hija de Jude.

_ ¡No me importa! La haré mi esposa de ser necesario_ y así quedó la petición de mano.

1 mes después, los príncipes se encontraban frente a frente en el altar, ante el papa, al aceptarse, uno por placer, y la otra por deber, Natsu le levantó el velo, y Lucy recibió, su primer beso de varón ajeno, en la frente, fue un acto bastante tierno y que levantó los suspiros incontenibles de la mayoría de las doncellas solteras.

Así los príncipes se trasladaron al castillo de Igneel en el campo, no tuvieron tiempo siquiera de hablar o conocerse, por lo que ambos estaban lo suficientemente consternados y alertas ante la incertidumbre de quienes eran las personas con las que habrían de pasar el resto de su vida.

_ Princesa Lucy, estamos solos en este pequeño castillo_ comenzó el príncipe_ Le rogaría que por favor me tutee, soy Natsu.

_ Natsu_ dijo la rubia empaquetada en uno de los trajes de viaje_ llámame Lucy, puesto que soy tu mujer.

_ Eres mi esposa, más aún no eres mi mujer_ sonrió, y sintió a la princesa estremecerse, no, no quería eso_ No voy a forzarte, no te preocupes… Antes de tocar tu cuerpo…_ sonrió nuevamente y tomó sus manos_ Quiero enamorarte_ y se las besó.

Así la primera noche de casados, las únicas tres sirvientas que quedaron con ellos, arreglaron el lecho nupcial para Lucy, dos de ellas la asistieron para vestirse, un camisón blanco, y luego la acurrucaron, dejándola sola, y las velas prendidas. Otra de las sirvientas arregló la habitación de Natsu, éste quedó en calzoncillos largos y una camisa larga, y se fue a dormir. Más Lucy no pudo conciliar el sueño, creyendo que Natsu burlaría su pacto y en cualquier momento entraría al lecho para hacerla su mujer, el sueño huyó completamente de ella.

Al día siguiente, la princesa descubrió manchas de sangre en su camisón de dormir y en su bata, las sabanas salpicadas. Horrorizada, creyó que en un momento de sueño, había dormido y soñando que estaba despierta, el príncipe Dragneel había entrado y la había poseído a la fuerza. Gritó tan fuerte, que Natsu se levantó, y creyendo en peligro a su esposa, se apuró en correr, espada desenvainada en alto, mas, fue detenido por una de las doncellas, que creía propicio, el príncipe dejara de verla por un momento. Sin entender lo que ocurría, y desconcertado totalmente, arrastró la espada que había decapitado ogros y matado brujas y magos oscuros, y se devolvió a su habitación, dónde una nueva doncella le esperaba con la tina preparada para un baño de esponja.

_ ¡Ha roto su promesa! ¡Ha roto su promesa!_ decía llorando la princesa_ ¡Me ha tomado por la fuerza!

_ Princesa cálmese_ le recomendó una de las viejas doncellas_ ¿No ha sido acaso la dama de rojo quien le ha visitado?

Lucy paró de llorar, contó los días y con sus cuentas claras, pudo pensar bien al fin, ciertamente era uno de esos días en el mes, en que dios la condenaba a sangrar. Ya calmada y aclarada su situación, se sintió avergonzada, pero las doncellas la consolaron, la vieja y la muchacha más joven, fueron comprensivas y guardaron el secreto, ella se sintió terrible de haber dudado de su marido, y se auto-impuso como castigo que no reclamaría si Dragneel la tomaba por la fuerza.

_ Todo es mi culpa, debo aprender a tener más nervios de acero, como princesa y como señora de este hogar_ se decidió.

La doncella anciana y la mujer más joven que se juraron le serían leales por siempre a esa criatura tan dulce y sin maldad. Cuando la desvistieron para el baño de esponja, nuevamente se asombraron ante esa ninfa hasta ahora desconocida, agradadas, lavaron sus brazos, sus piernas, le pasaron esponja por el pecho y la espalda y la más joven lavó su larga cabellera con gracia. Luego la vistieron con toda clase de artilugios, un camisón blanco de seda ancho, encima le pusieron el corsé que pudo resistir y adelgazó su cintura un centímetro, luego un millón de falsos, y finalmente un vestido celeste. Arreglaron su tiara, un delgadísimo aro de oro y hojas de oro con pequeñas flores de rubíes. Ese símbolo había pasado por la cabeza de todas las princesas en la familia Dragneel, no era siquiera comparada con la tiara que usaba ella en su castillo, un semi-aro de plata que en el centro tenía un círculo de lapízlasuri. Además, se colocó en el dedo, el anillo de diamantes, símbolo de su compromiso, que el príncipe había mandado a forjar al otro lado del mundo, y en el mismo dedo, antes del importante anillo de oro blanco, una alianza de oro, delicada, fina, pero no simple, tenía incrustado pequeños rubíes, pequeños diamantes y zafiros, el día de la boda pudo ver que Natsu tenía un anillo enorme en el dedo índice, era el corazón del Dragón, un Diamante rosado del porte de un huevo de codorniz, símbolo del poder, lo usaba el gobernante o futuro rey. Igneel se lo había dado como único heredero al trono y único príncipe y futuro rey, aparte de éste anillo, también tenía la alianza que ella misma le había colocado el día de la boda, similar a la suya, pero enorme y mucho más pesada. Lucy no sabía si él usaría ese anillo.

Al verse por primera vez en la mañana, Natsu hiso lo que haría cada mañana hasta su muerte: Tomó una de sus manos y besó su frente con un "Buenos Días". Al sentarse a la mesa, y comenzar a servirse los alimentos, Lucy pudo comprobar que Natsu Dragneel usaba, efectivamente, ambos anillos. Por primera vez la rubia se fijó que su esposo era apuesto, fornido, era un príncipe, en todo sentido del elogio. Lo que Natsu vio, en cambio, lo dejó fascinado y entristecido, su esposa era un ángel, su belleza era tal que lo deslumbraba, pero era una niña inocente, sus manitas desmenuzando el pan y su dulce boca… todo lo llevó en un impulso desesperado.

_ Lucy ¿Has besado alguna vez?_ preguntó desesperado.

_ No_ negó ella. Él sintió revivir, pero morir, todo sería de él, pero él mismo, no estaba tan iniciado en el tema del romance.

_ Puedo besarte si gustas... ¿Quieres que te bese?_ preguntó él.

_ No_ negó ella muy complicada.

_ Ya veo..._ sonrió_ Me gusta que seas sincera._ terminó de comer_ ¿Que harás hoy? Podemos salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores si gustas, tenemos carruajes y caballos.

_ Preferiría, si no te molesta, descansar un poco_ desvió la mirada_ No tuve buen sueño... y me siento cansada.

_ Esta bien_ sonrió nuevamente_ Te dejaré por hoy. Tengo asuntos que atender, no me gustaría distraerme luego de ti, por eso te ruego me esperes para comer juntos.

_ Así será, Natsu_ dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

Y Natsu Dragneel, el príncipe, salió de su castillo, la pequeña morada dónde pasarían algún tiempo, al menos lo que quedaba de otoño, invierno y primavera. Lucy dejó el castillo por un momento con sus cuatro doncellas para despedir al príncipe que se alejaba galopando en su caballo, se sintió libre por un momento.

Lucy entró inmediatamente a su castillo, no era una gran propiedad, por lo que recorrió el espacio. Estaba el salón del trono, era enorme, pero nunca tanto. Detrás estaba el comedor, con una enorme mesa con sus respectivas sillas, de 16 puestos, en una puerta inmediata estaban las cocinerias, también eran grandes, había una mesa de madera más recatada, y 6 sillas a su alrededor. Al otro lado del pasillo que separaba al comedor, había un estudio, con innumerables libros, aunque nunca tan grande como la que había en su antiguo hogar, ese era el primer piso. Las escaleras estaban en la sala del trono, subían dos escaleras sobre la cabeza del monarca. En el segundo piso en el ala derecha estaba la alcoba de los reyes y otras 5 alcobas más, en el ala izquierda: otro estudio, pero con una increíble vista, tenía papeles y todo indicaba que era del orden militar por su posición estratégica, una sala de trofeos y 2 habitaciones abandonadas donde las telarañas y los muebles viejos le quitaron la curiosidad. Finalmente se dio cuenta que desde la cocina se podía llegar a los dormitorios de los siervos, habían piecesillas aparte y también piezas enormes con 2 literas, se sorprendió al saber que sus doncellas ocupaban una de esas piezas, y que pronto tendrían más compañeros para el trabajo.

Había pasado del medio día, cuando le entró mucho sueño, por lo que se fue a dormir, sus dos fieles doncellas se quedaron en el cuarto: la anciana tejiendo y la muchacha ordenando en los cajones y roperos la ropa de su señora, sus zapatos, y todos sus instrumentos personales. Las otras dos estaban en la cocina preparando el almuerzo.

_ El príncipe Dragneel es realmente un encanto_ dijo una.

_ Esta mañana yo lo ayudé a bañarse ¡Jah! _ dijo la otra casi al borde del desmallo.

_ ¿Enserio? ¿Y no te hiso algo? Es decir... siempre hemos sabido que quien más corre peligro, es quien baña al rey o al príncipe.

_ No... Incluso se me mojó el escote, pero me ordenó que me fuera a poner una muda de ropa. Cuando volví ya estaba listo, quiero decir: Ya tenía la ropa puesta. La princesa se ha casado con el ser más perfecto sobre la tierra, y ella misma no lo sabe.

_ Pero te olvidas, que el príncipe se ha casado con la mujer más hermosa de ambos reinos, la inocencia y dulzura mismas.

_ ¡Hacen una preciosa pareja!_ gritaron abrazándose.


	2. La princesa del Dragón

Después de un mes en el castillo, la convivencia se había hecho muy extraña. Eran conocidos, ella sabía que su alteza real, el príncipe Natsu Dragneel comía a todas horas y que ella debía acompañarle siempre que pudiera. Él sabía que ella solía estar sentada en los jardines, entre los rosales y los jazmines silvestres, leyendo o solo soñando dormida, y como todo buen consorte, él debía estar con ella en aquellos momentos en que la princesa olvidaba como respirar.

Sus tratos eran amorosos y llenos de dulzura, Lucy se dirigía a Natsu como lo haría una princesa recién casada, y Natsu se dirigía a Lucy como lo haría un príncipe ordinario a una princesa ordinaria. Pero ambos sabían que no eran ordinarios. Ella era la princesa del Dragón, los sirvientes y los aldeanos la llamaban de ese modo, y no específicamente porque fuera la propiedad de un dragón o que uno de estos seres se encontrara protegiéndola, más bien, era por su nueva familia: la casa del dragón, los nobles RedFox pertenecían a la casa del dragón negro, de ellos se decía que eran buenos herreros. Los médicos de la casa del dragón celeste de los cielos, las Marvell y finalmente la casa del dragón rojo de fuego, los reyes Dragneel, el último de sus descendientes era su esposo: Natsu Dragneel, sus más cercanos le llamaban en burla, la lagartija rosa.

Lucy estaba pensando en el apodo, sentada en el balcón de su habitación, cuando apareció Natsu, con la caminata principesca ya desecha ante ella, normal, sin su uniforme, con los brazos tras la nuca y con actitud indiferente. Si le preguntaran a ella, porque él la había pedido en matrimonio, respondería que simplemente porque el príncipe soberano tubo un capricho, y sus padres, los reyes, aceptaron por conveniencia, porque ambas partes tenían la misma posición social y económica ¿Y porqué ella aceptó? Porque si no se casaba con Natsu Dragneel, un casi inocente e infantil muchacho de corazón bueno, lo haría con algún otro tipo.

_ Natsu_ dijo alargando sus manos hacía él.

_ Lucy_ dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas_ ¿Que haces en ese lugar tan frio? Pescarás un resfriado.

_ No lo creo_ dijo dejándose conducir al interior de la habitación_ ¿Que sucede?

_ Tengo que partir_ dijo sonriendo_ Marcharé a la tierra natal de ti, mi señora... El rey Jude espera pasar algunos días con su yerno_ dijo tiernamente_ Me gustaría que nos acompañaras, pero el viaje es largo y peligroso, una dama como tú no soportaría el sopor de las horas a caballo, los bandidos y animales salvajes.

_ Lo comprendo_ aceptó_ ¿Pero porque el rey quiere tener una entrevista con su yerno, dejando sola a su hija?

_ Para complementar estrategias de guerra_ suspiró_ La princesa no estará sola. El conde Loke de las tierras lejanas va a venir a este lugar apenas unos días luego de mi partida. Mientras que mi prima Wendy de la casa de los Dragones del cielo, vigilará que Loke se comporte_ él tomó su mentón y la miró_ ¿No quieres un beso? Tu marido se irá por un largo tiempo.

_ Ciertamente_ ella se levantó y entre sus cosas buscó un paquete_ Es un regalo_ besó su mejilla y luego sus manos_ Un regalo para mi señor que yo misma he bordado.

_ Está bien... me agrada que seas honesta_ dijo rindiéndose en un nuevo intento de seducirla.

Lucy era hermosa, la rubia más bella de ambos reinos, el velo blanco que la cubría en todas las celebraciones en público, siempre le había favorecido, y los vestidos largos sin las pesadas hormas, aunque el rey Igneel lo sabía, cada cierto tiempo enviaba un nuevo vestido de regalo, ella si los usaba, y todos los días, pero agradecería que su suegro se ahorrara el envió de vestidos tan costosos.

Natsu estaba ensillando su caballo cuando los demás caballeros llegaron a él. EL príncipe era una mente maestra en cuanto a estrategias de batalla se tratara, sin embargo, era un inútil en todo lo demás, los caballeros de su padre lo protegerían mientras él estuviese dormido, lo guiarían por el camino certero, le harían de comer y lo cuidarían.

_ Mierda..._ dijo dándose un cabezazo contra las letrinas_ ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

_ ¡Natsu!_un tipo lo detuvo.

_ No puedo creer que él vaya a venir mientras no estoy... ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

_ Vamos príncipe, mantén la compostura, ella no estará sola, tu prima vendrá a cuidarla, ¿O acaso serás que lo olvidas?

_ Loke a fornicado con toda mujer que se le ha antojado, lo sabes, ¿Lo sabes, verdad Gray? Y Lucy es... Ella es... ¡Si llega a hacerlo, te juro que lo mataré!

_ ¿Y como diablos lo sabrás? Cálmate de una vez, idiota, no creo que la princesa valla a decírtelo.

_ Quedará la marca, ¿Si?

_ ¿Que marca?

_ Lucy es virgen_ dijo desviando la mirada_ Ella nunca ha estado con un hombre...

_ ¿Ustedes no...?_ el chico quedó sorprendido_ Tú no... ya sabes... ¿Eres desalentado?

_ ¿Que? ¡No!_ dijo avergonzado_ No sé porque te cuento estas cosas, ¡Precisamente a ti! No es eso, quitátelo de la cabeza, s-soy bien... hombre.

_ ¿Entonces?

_ Ella no me ama. No la obligaré a algo que no quiere._ dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Sin decir palabra más, los caballeros y el príncipe montaron. Gray Fullbuster, el más leal y fiel al reino cambió el ceño, nunca revelaría información acerca de lo que su camarada le había contado, ambos eran amigos y enemigos, se conocían de niños, Gray era quien le daba una paliza al príncipe cuando éste aún no sabía luchar, luego las cosas se igualaron, y en el último tiempo, era Natsu quien salía menos golpeado, y no por ser precisamente el príncipe. Mientras cabalgaban, Natsu volteó momentáneamente la cabeza hacía su castillo, y allí, en el balcón de la princesa, se encontraba ella mirándole partir, con el cabello al aire, y los ojos perdidos en su espalda, más hermosa que de costumbre, con un camisón de dormir blanco de seda, se giró hacia el horizonte, respirando profundamente cerró los ojos y recordó el olor que solía siempre tener Lucy. Como le gustaría poder seducirla sin decoro, sin tanta formalidad, si tan solo ella le quisiera un poco... La visualizó con su camisón de seda bajo él, y él destrozando los tirantes para poder admirar ese cuerpo semi desnudo que ya había visto una vez. Le gustaría hacerla suya, tomarla de la cintura y ponerla sobre sus piernas, llegar a lo más profundo de su interior mientras ella subiera y bajara, le gustaría hacer el amor con las puertas del balcón abiertas, para que en el éxtasis de la penetración, ella pudiera ver salir el sol.

_ ¡Natsu!_ gritó Gray, a tiempo para despertar.

_ ¡Maldición!_ alcanzó a gritar y detener su caballo, en algún momento ya habían llegado al pueblo.

_ ¿Que diablos haces? Llevamos cabalgando unas 3 horas y pareciera que no te importara... ¿Que pensabas?

_ Lucy_ dijo soltando las riendas, apenas y para que su escudero pudiera tomarlas.

Mientras tanto, Lucy se preparaba para dormir, apenas se recostó, tubo un mal presentimiento, miró su argolla de matrimonio, oro coronada en rubíes, y pensó en Natsu. Natsu, su fiel esposo, su amable consorte... Volvió a pensar que todo había sido muy rápido, el matrimonio no le dió tiempo que conocer el reino, interactuar con la gente o con los nobles de la región, Natsu ya era su esposo cuando él le entregó el anillo de compromiso que había mandado a forjar al otro lado del continente, era el que orgullosamente usaba un poco más arriba que su argolla, un diamante incrustado en un anillo de oro blanco. Había sido coronada princesa con la tiara prestada de Grandine Marvell de niña, la que usaría su hija, si tenía una, y similar a la que usaría ella hasta el día en que se convirtiera en reina.

Volvió a mirar la alianza de matrimonio, Natsu se encontraría bien, ¿Verdad? ¿Quien era Natsu después de todo? Tenía mucha protección siendo el príncipe.

Al medio día siguiente, una carroza de blanco y plata se detuvo ante el castillo, Lucy se encontraba un poco indispuesta, aún temerosa de cometer alguna indiscreción, decidió que ella misma atendería a su invitada, eran de la familia, parientes, y Natsu se podría molestar con ella si la pequeña Wendy llegara a sentirse incomoda o le pasara algo que la mantuviera lejos del castillo.

_ Su alteza_ dijo la niña inclinando la cabeza.

_ Buenos días_ dijo inclinándose en saludo_ ¿Evitaría tomar formalidades? Somos parientes, Wendy.

_ Lucy-san_ dijo sonriendo dulcemente_ Realmente quería conocerte, el matrimonio fue muy rápido, por lo mismo nadie se enteró, ni pudo ir. No hay duda que Natsu te debe una fiesta al estilo Dragonia_ dijo tomándola de las manos.

_ ¿Al estilo Dragonia?_ preguntó confundida.

_ Si, la verdad, es que mi primo estaba muy enfermo con la idea que el conde Leo estaría unos días en este castillo, me rogó que viniera, y así lo hice_ dijo sinceramente_ Pero tuve un motivo para venir en especial, aparte de ayudarte a organizar un baile en la capital, que sin duda haremos, traigo un regalo, un obsequio especial.

Mientras se dirigían al interior del castillo y los sirvientes comenzaban a desempacar las cosas, Wendy llevaba una única maleta en la mano, una caja pequeña que trataba con suma delicadeza y que se negó a soltar hasta que llegaron a la habitación que la niña ocuparía.

Wendy se quitó la llave del cuello y la metió en la cerradura sonriendo, la tapa se abrió hacía los lados compartida-mente y entonces brilló el cristal, ella nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, no, miró su anillo de rubíes, si había visto algo así.

_ Es la tiara que las princesas han usado antes en Dragonia_ quitó en cristal con mucho cuidado_ es de oro blanco, pero las flores son del dorado, y cada centro tiene un rubí, son cuatro rubíes del mismo porte_ sonrió.

_ Pe-pero... ¿Es correcto? Yo tengo... la tiara que usaba antes... es decir..._ miró hacía su joyería, su simple tiara de plata con lápiz lassuri, simple pero hermosa.

_ Esa es la tiara de tu reino natal, pero ahora eres de Dragonia, tu reino, tu gente, y esa tiara es la prueba de la realeza de tu sangre... No cualquiera puede portar esta joyería... Creo que lo sabes, nadie más que los Dragneel portan rubíes y diamantes rosados.

Diamante rosado, la piedra enorme que el anillo que Natsu jamás se sacaba. Ella lo notó a la semana después, él no se sacaba el anillo ni para ir de caza, no creía el poder perderle, y dudó en quitárselo un momento para que ella pudiera observarlo, se lo mostró, pero por poco tiempo y le mantuvo la mirada todo el tiempo, se enteró por una empleada que era el anillo pasado de generación en generación de los reyes, lo llevaba el rey, o el príncipe heredero. Lo había visto sin su argolla de matrimonio, que era exactamente como la suya pero más grande, muchas veces, porque se la sacaba y luego olvidaba dónde la había dejado, pero solo lo había visto una vez sin ese anillo, y estando él a menos de 2 metros.

_ Para el baile en la capital... el Rey la enviado conmigo_ dijo nuevamente_ además de un regalo especial...

_ ¿Más regalos? No puedo creerlo_ dijo muy apenada_ Lamento que el rey se preocupe por mi.

_ No te casaste con un héroe, es más dragón que príncipe, y más infantil que adulto._ dijo sonriendo avergonzada_ El rey estaba muy preocupado por ti_ tiernamente siguió_ Eres la futura reina, y tendrás que soportar a mi primo como esposo... El rey sabe que tendrás que gobernar y tomar decisiones sola, la anterior reina lo hacia, mientras el rey salía a cualquier parte en busca de aventuras. Aún hoy se siente culpable de la muerte prematura de la única mujer a la que ha amado.

_ ¿La única?_ preguntó sorprendida.

_ Sí, una vez en una fiesta la conoció, y gritó a todo el mundo que ella se casaría con él, era duquesa de alguna parte del continente y estaba comprometida con un conde 30 años mayor, ciertamente fue un lio_ suspiró.

_ Gracias, Wendy_ ella la abrazó.

_ ¿Que sucede, Lucy? Pareces triste_ dijo la niña.

_ Me sentía sola_ se dirigió al balcón_ Hace unas semanas me ha invadido una increíble soledad_ suspiró.

_ Pareciera que con cada suspiro, dejaras escapar la vida_ dijo triste_ ¿No eres feliz? ¿No quieres un poco a Natsu?

_ ¿Si lo quiero? No lo amo ¿Pero lo quiero? No... aún es muy pronto para eso... No nos conocemos bien.

Esa noche, Wendy durmió en la habitación designada, mientras Lucy no pudo dormir, pensando y reflexionando al mirar las estrellas, ¿Habría sido buena idea casarse con Natsu? Mientras las cosas en el castillo estaban entre la melancolía y la tristeza, Natsu dormía en un campamento a la intemperie, tendido al lado de la fogata, mirando las mismas estrellas que Lucy podía ver desde su habitación. No podía evitar sentir una especie de vacío, a pesar de haberse comido un cerdo entero, desde unas semanas, sentía que no se encontraba satisfecho, extrañaba la vida que antes tenía, viviendo bajo el alero de su padre, saliendo en busca de aventuras cuando quisiera, por primera vez se cuestionaba, ¿Había sido prudente casarse con Lucy?

_ Siguiendo este camino, mañana al anochecer llegaremos al reino vecino_ dijo Gray, su fiel caballero.

_ Mañana ensillaremos los caballos, y no pararemos hasta llegar a la capital_ dijo decidido.

_ ¡Pero! Reventaremos para eso al menos tres caballos_ protesto Gray_ ¡Idiota!

_ ¡Quiero llegar a la capital!_ dijo infantil-mente.

_ ¡Cálmate!_ lo abofeteó_ Piensa con el cerebro, ¡Evita que tus pies opinen!

Se demoraron tres días en llegar a la capital, en dónde el rey Jude los estaba esperando. Apenas llegó debió vestirse como príncipe, ponerse su corona de oro y usar capas de terciopelo y botas de montar. Y mientras Natsu saludaba al pueblo que por muchos años había amado a Lucy, Loke, el conde Leo llegaba a caballo, de forma principesca, en un caballo blanco, con la cabellera larga atada en una pequeña cola, con botas de montar blancas como su pantalón y con un traje dorado, "sutileza" era su segundo nombre.

_ Lucy, querida_ dijo abrazándola, inmediatamente.

_ Co-conde Leo_ dijo algo intimidada_ Mi dulce esposo, el príncipe Dragneel me dijo que...

_ Si, si, Natsu debió advertirte que estaría pasando por este lugar_ dijo tomándola del brazo y comenzando a caminar hacía el interior del castillo, con Lucy secundando-le.

_ Ciertamente_ dijo_ sin embargo evitó decirme el motivo de su visita.

_ ¡Pero que muchacho!_ dijo sonriendo_ No le ha dicho a su esposa que soy solo un noble errante. Mi querida princesa, yo tengo un castillo en mi país, soy inmensamente rico, pero los 360 días al año me la paso viajando, de casa en casa, de pueblo en pueblo ¡Dónde me reciban!

_ Huyendo de los esposos de las mujeres que sedujo_ dijo Wendy desde las escaleras.

_ ¿Wen-Wendy-chan?_ preguntó sorprendido_ Pe-pero... ¡Que haces! Es decir... ¿Que haces aquí, querida?

_ Vengo de visita a la casa de mi primo_ dijo sonriendo.

_ ¿Enserio? ¿Y cuando te marchas?_ preguntó esperando una oportunidad.

_ Cuando venga mi primo_ dijo con algo de malicia.

_ No me digas_ dijo con tristeza total.

_ ¡Oh, Wendy se ha hecho como una hermanita!_ dijo Lucy feliz, ignorando los temas de ambos_ Somos parientes.

Hacía un año, Loke había llegado a la casa de las Marvell, creyendo tener una oportunidad con la duquesa, intentó conquistarla y seducirla. Lo único que consiguió, fue que Igneel Dragneel y Metallicana RedFox lo ataran a un árbol y utilizaran su cuerpo como blanco de tiro, aún tenía un trauma con las flechas, y sabía bien: "Nunca meterse con una mujer que tiene hermanos peligrosos" Grandine jamás lo tomó en cuenta, y nunca supo que él casi muere por las flechas de Igneel, y casi se queda sin hijos por las flechas de RedFox, de alguna forma, eso era peor que morir para él.

Los primeros 4 días fueron iguales, todos comían, Lucy y Wendy bordaban cerca de los jardines por las mañanas, al medio día, solía la princesa ir de paseo con el conde, sin que éste intentara algo, ofreciéndole una sincera amistad, y la rubia comenzó a hablar con Loke de las maravillas que éste había visto en todo el mundo, Wendy temía a esa amistad, pero al día se les terminó uniendo. Lucy sonreía alegremente, pero por dentro era infeliz, cada día la sombra de la amargura inundaba su cuerpo, y una semana después de la primera palabra en que los tres cruzaron, todos comenzaron a darse cuenta que la princesa estaba enferma.

Lucy enfermaba, pero Natsu no sabía algo sobre eso, desde el día que Loke había llegado a su casa, él se pasaba las tardes caminando por el pueblo en dónde Lucy había nacido, conoció anécdotas de su esposa cuando era pequeña, leyendas, e historia, lo que había pasado con la reina. Derrotó algunos monstruos que rondaban al pueblo y amenazaban a sus aldeanos, pero luego de eso, se pasaba largas horas durmiendo, pensando y reflexionando, lo usual era no encontrarle.

_ Necesitas algo en que distraer tu mente_ le dijo alguien a su lado_ Yo rego las flores para poder cuidar de su crecimiento.

_ ¿Debo regar flores también?_ preguntó preocupado.

_ No, lo que quiero decir, es que cada uno debe buscar sus propias ocupaciones, porque si no, las cosas son muy tristes_ sonrió esa dulce voz_ Soy Lisanna, por cierto, la hija del burgués, mi hermana es Mirajean Strauss, la cantante y bailarina. No canto, pero sé bailar muy bien. ¿Quien eres tú?

_ Soy Natsu_ dijo despreocupado_ Soy quien destruyó los monstruos del bosque.

_ ¿Vives cerca de acá?_ preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

_ No. La verdad, es que vivo muy, muy lejos_ sonrió.

_ Últimamente todos se van lejos_ dijo algo amarga_ La princesa de este lugar terminó casándose con un príncipe vecino ¡Allí perdí mi apuesta! Todos creíamos que iba a morir en este lugar soltero-na. Aunque nunca pude verla con mis ojos, estaba estudiando en el extranjero, dicen que es una mujer hermosa_ sonrió mirándolo con sus enormes ojos.

_ Ciertamente, así es_ dijo sorprendido.

Toda esa semana, Natsu Dragneel habló con la burguesa Lisanna Strauss, y se hicieron buenos amigos, hablando de flores y plantas, de monstruos y demonios, en detalle de la realeza y las miles de aventuras que habían aún por todo el mundo. Natsu jamás le dijo que él era el príncipe vecino, que no estaba soltero, y que su esposa lo esperaba en Dragonia.

_ El matrimonio... ¿Habrá sido un error?_ pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo, mirando cada uno a su acompañante respectivo, luego reflexionaron_ Aunque así sea, estamos casados_ y ambos cerraron los ojos y suspiraron.


End file.
